Fairy Tail High School
by rurokun
Summary: A story about a pink haired boy waving at a blonde haired girl like a five year old at Disneyland -/- Rewrite of High School Hookups -/- Rating subject to change
1. she's so lovely

"Pssst, Erza."

"There is a fly disturbing my presence."

"_Pssssssst, Erza_."

"I am contemplating on whether or not I should kill it."

"Oh come _on_, Erzaaaa. Just tell me the answer to number four and I'll give it a rest."

"Cosecant squared theta minus two times cotangent squared theta."

"Ha! I knew I got it right! Ouch, Erza! Come on, I said I'd leave you alone," Natsu complains, rubbing the back of his shoulder blade where the redhead's fist connects almost perfectly to the sensitive bone of his shoulder blade. The young woman is absolutely terrifying, but she does have her moments, albeit few and rare.

"Too late. I have already punched you," Erza replies coolly, the beginnings of a smug grin forming on her lips. She will never admit it, but Natsu has always been a very adventurous and exciting friend. Although they bicker and argue constantly, she completely trusts and cares for the younger junior, almost in a sort of sisterly fashion.

She hears someone snort, and turns to find Gray holding back a laugh as he hurriedly attempts to write the answer down from memory. Nearly a carbon copy of Natsu, Gray is as loud as he loyal, and Erza's life would have been much quieter and a lot less fun if she did not have Natsu and Gray.

The class is knee deep in Calculus work and attempting to finish a month's work of homework assignments to be able to actually enjoy the early start of a lovely October sky, when a knock on the door immediately glues every pair of eyes to see who might be walking in.

"For fuck's sake, if that's Evergreen coming back to steal my transparencies yet again," The teacher, Mr. Laxus Dreyar, scorns under his breath as he opens the door.

Instead of the glasses wearing she-devil, it's the principal, Makarov, and a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. Laxus furrows his eyebrows.

"New student? In the last week of September?"

"Special case, Laxus."

The teacher takes the manila folder and flips through the papers, his eyebrows raising in understanding. He nods and motions for the girl to enter the classroom, leaving the manila envelope on his desk.

"Class, we have a new student, so shut up and listen."

Students look up from their work to size up the new student. Most of them whisper a few comments about her attractive face and fit physical appearance, a few continue with their work, and even one student continues to nap through all of the commotion.

And Natsu? Well, that's a tough one to explain.

See, Natsu is far from a shallow student. Sure, he's rowdy and obnoxious and sometimes a bit too cocky for his own good. But as far as high school guys go, he's a pretty down to earth kid who isn't really one for dating six or seven girls within a period of one semester.

But _her_. This girl, this student, this classmate is so fucking _pretty_, it should be illegal. And then he thinks about it, and he's actually _glad_ it's not illegal, or he would have gone his whole life without seeing her face.

And they lock eyes and she _smiles_, Jesus Christ. It's been thirty seconds and this girl already has him wondering about her name and what her hobbies are and whether she likes Coke or Pepsi and what her favorite ice cream flavor is and whether or not she enjoys going to an amusement park or sleeping under the stars and he's such a _goner_, it's actually pretty pathetic.

"Her name is Lucy, and she's going to be joining our class for the continuation of the year, and if you hassle her, I will have no choice but to kick your ass, so behave yourselves."

A wave of laughter washes over the classroom, including Lucy, and Natsu swears to God that if he keeps it up, Gray is going to be calling him whipped for the rest of the year to a girl he doesn't even know.

"Lucy, you may sit wherever you'd like to. We change seats during the second semester."

"Thank you, Mr. Dreyar," Lucy replies, her voice light and tinkling. She looks around for a few seconds before opting to sit next to Levy, a blue haired sweetheart who is currently hiding _All Quiet on the Western Front_ behind her Calculus textbook.

Natsu droops, feeling beyond forlorn, but then she looks at him again and smiles _again_ and then before he can even blink, she _waves_ at him. And Christ on a cracker, she is so attractive and he can't help but wave back like a seven year old waving to Rapunzel at Disneyland.

"Obvious, much?" Erza mumbles, stifling a grin behind her hand.

The pink haired menace flips her off, a light blush forming on his cheeks as he continues with his Calculus problems, using all (some) of his willpower to not stare at the pretty girl sitting four rows away from him.

* * *

**super short and super sweet, this is just the beginning everyone. xo**

**- rurokun**


	2. crush

Lucy quickly warms up to many of the people at Fairy Tail high school, her first friends being Levy McGarden and Juvia Lockser. She slowly begins to learn about many of their friends, including Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, and the pink haired fellow with the cute face, Natsu Dragneel.

Okay, it was incredibly obvious on the first day of school that this Natsu guy has a small crush on Lucy, and Lucy has to admit, he's kind of growing on her as well. She hasn't exactly started a conversation with him for fear of making a fool of herself (she does that quite often), but after hearing about how funny and sweet he actually is, Lucy finds herself wanting to talk to the guy even more, fears of humiliation and all.

So that's what prompts Lucy to stay after class on a Friday morning to wait for Natsu, and maybe (hopefully) try to convince him to walk her to class without completely sticking her foot in her mouth.

Lucy takes a deep breath, shakes out her hands, and rubs them against the sides of her black denim shorts before walking over towards Natsu, who is hurriedly shoving papers and books into his backpack.

"Hey, Natsu?"

He turns around and his eyes widen at the girl in front of him. She raises her eyebrows, worried she might have a secret zit on her nose or some basil on her teeth from her omelet that morning, but then he smiles and _whoa_, that is one attractive smile.

"Hi, hey. Yeah, that's me. And you're Lucy," Natsu says stupidly, and he's already sweating buckets because that is the _dumbest_ fucking thing in the world to say, of course she knows that her name is Lucy, it's her _name_.

"Look, um, this may seem kind of weird, and I promise I'm not weird, but would you mind walking me to class?"

Natsu's jaw nearly drops to the floor, but he remembers that gaping at a really pretty girl is completely rude and not cool at all, so he just nods furiously and quickly throws his backpack over his shoulders.

Lucy laughs, and Natsu mentally high fives himself.

-/-

They walk slowly to 2nd period, since both of their classrooms are close by, and although it's a bit awkward laughs in the beginning, they slowly ease into the conversation. He finds out about her last school and how upset she was to leave so many of her friends, but soon became happy after meeting people who accepted her right away at Fairy Tail high.

Before she can bring up another topic, the late bell rings, and they jump. She quickly says her goodbyes and runs into her classroom, giving a quick 'thank you' before he runs into the classroom adjacent to hers.

Natsu is on Cloud 9 all throughout 2nd period, and by the time nutrition rolls around, the high has yet to wear off. After Natsu tries to peel his orange with a fork, Gray finally acknowledges his friend's incredibly strange behavior.

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Gray asks, squinting his eyes at Natsu.

"It's Lucy, dude. We talked on our way to 2nd period and Jesus, she's so fucking nice. I mean, we were just talking about school and friends and she was so enamored by the whole conversation. She used her hands a lot and then she would laugh at certain things, and then her eyes would get really big to the point that I could see her irises, and fuck, I think I have a crush on Lucy."

"Wow, you're already whipped and you just barely met the girl an hour ago," Gray says, taking a bite of his coffee cake. Natsu shoots his straw wrapper at Gray's head, and he flips him off.

"Did you get her number yet?"

"I just met her."

"Wow, can't even get her-"

"Hey, fuck you. It's not like you're getting any numbers."

"I have numbers!"

"Oh, yeah? From who?"

"Lisanna just gave me her number yesterday."

"You two have a history project together."

Gray ends up socking him in the arm, and before they know it, an all out war begins to unfold at their table. Fortunately for the rest of the students, they know to steer clear of Gray and Natsu's table and simply finish their coffee cakes in peace.

Meanwhile, at another table, Levy is avidly listening to Lucy's excitement over her and Natsu's conversation to class.

"Oh my God, he's actually the nicest guy in the world. I mean, I just kept talking and talking and I felt so annoying, but he just nodded and listened and he seemed interested in what I had to say, and I felt my insides turning into mush because he's really sweet and so adorable and Levy, oh my God, I think I have a crush on Natsu."

"You barely met him today, Luce," Levy says, taking a quick sip of her orange juice.

"I know, but I just think he's so nice and funny and smart, I mean he's taking AP Calculus, that has to count for something."

"He's getting a C."

"Levy, two thirds of the people in our class are getting a C."

"Look, Lucy. I'm not saying Natsu is a bad guy, because he's not. I'm just saying to not rush into anything right now and just take your time in getting to know him. Maybe your feelings might change, or maybe they'll become stronger. Meanwhile, just try to keep that B+ in AP Cal at a B+."

Lucy sighs, but she knows that Levy is right. She sneaks a glance at Natsu's table to find him fighting with Gray, and she can't help but laugh at how endearing the whole thing is.

"You're staring again."

"Shh, don't point it out."

* * *

**spring break is almost over, boo. **

**i was reading some of the reviews on OJNE and people were legit getting mad about how i spelled Gazille and Gerard's name in the phonetic spelling.  
**

**like damn son, Mashima wrote it like that a few times, he just changed writing Charle to Carla, i mean for real.**

**oops im rambling.**

**- rurokun**


	3. beginnings

After a week of pleasant conversations between passing periods, Natsu finally works up the nerve to ask for her number. It's a difficult mission as far as he's concerned. What if she says no? Or gives him a weird look or something? Or what if she just completely stops talking to him? Fuck, he can't do it and _shit,_ she's walking over to him already, fuck fuck fuck.

"Hey, Luce," Natsu says, as he lets her walk out of the classroom first, following and then settling beside her.

"Hey, did you get the Cal homework yesterday? I'm pretty sure I just turned in a piece of crap to Mr. Dreyar and I feel so bad-"

"Can I have your number?"

Lucy actually stops walking and stares at him with the biggest brown eyes that he has ever seen and shit, he fucked up so bad, she's never going to talk to him ever again and it's because he just said it so _bluntly_, why the fuck would he just say it like that? Is he a seven year old or something, because that was so fucking-

"There you go."

Natsu is so busy thinking about the worst case scenarios that he actually delays the reaction time of his vision, because Lucy is currently holding out a ripped piece of paper with ten digits on it. He just stares at it and then at her, and her smile is _blinding_, it's as if the sun has reincarnated itself in her smile. Lucy's smile begins wavering a bit as he continues to stare at her, but then he takes it and quickly shoves it in his pocket. He then proceeds to pull out a full sheet of paper (entirely unnecessary and a waste of paper) to write his number on it, and hands it to her.

Lucy laughs again, and he kind of sort of can't really feel his legs anymore until the late bell rings yet again and he runs to his classroom, almost tripping over his two left feet before crash landing into his seat. He pulls out the piece of paper and just looks at it, noticing how she wrote her name with a small loop in the L and the Y, and then added a little smiley face at the end of it.

The grin doesn't leave his face for the rest of the day.

-/-

Natsu is the one to text her first.

_Hey_, he writes, and almost doesn't hit send because it probably sounds really lame and she's probably busy but he has to at least try so he sends it.

_**Hi :)**_, she sends back and he almost dances with excitement.

_Sorry, hope its not too late_

_**No, its ok. Just doing homework**_

_Oh I can text later_

_**I said its ok silly, haha**_

_oh alright then haha (:_

They text bland messages back and forth, but he's happy and she's happy because he actually texted her first which means that he thought about texting her and was probably planning to since passing period. They continue to text each other until Lucy caves and falls asleep, promising to text him tomorrow morning.

-/-

"Lucy, you are gone."

"What?"

Erza rolls her eyes as she leans her shoulder against a locker, her blouse rising from her hip.

"You and Natsu. I can cut the tension between the two of you with a knife."

Lucy blushes and shrugs, continuing to transfer textbooks and binders from her locker. They remain comfortably silent until Erza speaks up again.

"I'm happy."

Lucy turns to Erza and raises an eyebrow.

"I have known Natsu for a long time, and I have never seen him as happy as he has been in the past two weeks."

Another blush spreads across Lucy's cheeks, but this time she smiles and closes her locker, walking with Erza to AP Cal. They continue with idle chit chat until they reach the classroom and head inside, sitting next to each other while they continue talking. The class slowly fills up until nearly everyone is inside, gossiping and talking to each other before Mr. Dreyar walks in and tells the class to "shut up and listen," prompting the usual laughter.

"Alright, you lazy bums. Test is next Friday, it's worth about 5% of your grade."

Groans fill the classroom.

"Stop complaining, it's chapters 3.2 and 3.3. You would have to be a complete idiot to fail these tests and I know that most of you are capable of getting an A."

"Awww, Mr. Dreyar! You do love us!"

"Two smart ass comments away from getting a fail, Dragneel!"

Erza merely rolls her eyes as Natsu snickers under his breath, a large grin on his face as he leans back in his chair. Lucy stifles a giggle behind her hand, tucking a pen through her messy bun.

The class ends rather uneventful, and the bell rings to signal the end of class. Mr. Dreyar yells at people to study and finish the homework due tomorrow, while the class quickly files out of the door.

Lucy walks up to Natsu as usual, waiting for him to finish putting away his papers when someone taps her on the shoulder.

She turns around to find, who else, but Gajeel Redfox towering over her, piercings and all.

"Um, Gajeel, right?"

He grunts in agreement. Lucy can feel the awkwardness wrapping her like a coat.

"You know the bookworm."

"Levy?"

"Yeah, her."

"Um, yes. I do know her. Why do you ask?"

Lucy hallucinates for a second, because she almost sees the hint of redness starting to fill his cheeks, but he merely shoves a book in her hands and leaves the classroom, pushing past people to get through.

"What was that?" Natsu asks, too stunned to even try to stop Gajeel and punk him a bit.

"I think the sleeping giant has a crush on Levy."

"Really? Holy shit, that is the best thing I've heard all day," Natsu laughs, folding his arms behind his head.

"Shut up, it's very adorable that he would buy a book for Levy," Lucy replies, taking a glance at the cover, _Farewell to Manzanar._

"It's pretty cheesy, if you ask me."

"Oh, really? What about you, Obi-Wan? Haven't you ever done anything cheesy for a girl before?"

"Believe it or not, I have," Natsu says, a large grin on his face.

"And what have you done?"

"For the past three weeks, I've been late to 2nd period because there's this girl that I really like walking to class with."

Lucy looks at him, and as he smiles to himself, she feels her tender heart strings almost ripping at the seams. She ducks her head and blushes, a soft smile starting to form on her lips before she laughs. And then they both laugh and smile and it's dumb and it's small.

And it's a _start._

* * *

**okay so i caved and decided to just keep the anime style writing. **

**i forget some people still watch the anime, i only read the manga now oops.**

**my sister's graduating soon, and my aunt flew in from new york, so it's a pretty nice time right now.**

**ja ne~**

**- rurokun**


End file.
